


Sounds Good Feels Good

by MeganCantHearYou



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, also alcohol, and also shit writing, idk who all im gonna put in this story, its just gonna be super fluff, its mostly gonna be a hodgepodge of people, with probably some angst if youve listened to the album
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganCantHearYou/pseuds/MeganCantHearYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Album fic based on 5 Seconds of Summer's Sounds Good Feels Good. It's going to be a bunch of one shots influenced by each of the songs from the album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Good Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i just really like 5sos and this album and I haven't decided yet if i want all the one shots to be in the same universe i.e. just different shots of the same story or if they will all be completely unrelated so let me know if you prefer it a certain way. i highly recommend listening to the song before reading as the plot will be more likely than not an overall theme and not actually word for word from the lyrics.

Sitting in a bar alone on a Friday night was not necessarily Gavin Free’s idea of a good time. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t like being there, in fact he normally enjoyed the bar scene. It was the alone part that he wasn’t so keen on. Geoff had invited him and few other friends out, but the group had quickly dispersed into each person doing their own thing. Picking his beer up off the bar and swiveling on his stool, he let his eyes scan the room. 

Geoff was off in some corner booth talking to Griffon, although talking was a relative term. Talking didn’t usually involve your face pressed to someone else’s. Ryan and Ray had already left, neither of them being drinkers didn’t feel up to hanging out in the bar for too long and who knows where Michael was, probably off picking up some chick.

Deciding he had had enough of this, he threw down some money on the bar and went to leave. As he reached the door, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him back.

“Leaving already Gav?” Michael slurred from behind him, smiling slightly. “We haven’t even gotten to do any shots yet!”

“Ahh well… just not feeling it tonight ya know? Think I’m just gonna head on home…” he said, feeling slightly awkward. The last thing he wanted to do was leave when Michael clearly wanted him to stay, though Gavin knew he couldn’t. Ever since a few weeks ago when Gavin realized he had a massive gay crush on his super straight best friend, he had tried to avoid him without making it obvious that he was avoiding him. Pushing off his work until the last minute as a reason for not hanging out after work at all this week or making up some ridiculous excuse such as Geoff needing him at the house to work on a Let’s Build. He just couldn’t risk being around Michael with alcohol in his system, who knew what he would say. 

“Gavvy, boi, we haven’t seen each other all week. I think you can stay and do one shot with me.” Michael said, sounding slightly hurt. “But fine, if you really don’t want to hang out with me anymore I get it.” He huffed, sticking his lower lip out into a pout. Michael had been crushing on Gavin long before Gavin even realized his feelings. With the encouragement of Geoff, Michael was finally going to try to make a move on Gavin, however Gavin’s recent avoidance hadn’t proved to be a great indicator of his feelings towards Michael. Gavin rolled his eyes and sighed.

“That’s not it at all Micool…” he cooed, at this point just feeling bad for ignoring Michael as a friend all together. He paused for a moment thinking it over. “You’re right, I can probably stay for one shot.”

Michael instantly brightened. He pulled Gavin along, Gavin just now realizing that Michael hadn’t released his wrist throughout the whole conversation, and brought them to the bar. He ordered two shots of tequila for them and turned back to Gavin.  
“Don’t worry boi, you won’t regret staying. We are gonna party tonight like it’s our last night on earth.” Michael handed Gavin a shot glass. “Bottoms up” he said as he and Gavin clinked their glasses together and downed the shot. Grabbing Gavin by the wrist again, he dragged Gavin to the dance floor. 

“C’mon Gavvy, you gotta catch that feeling!” Michael shouted over the music playing throughout the speakers. Gavin watched as Michael began dancing to the music, not really in time but close enough that he could tell Michael was really trying to dance. 

“What? Michael that doesn’t make sense.” He replied, allowing Michael to pull him closer trying to get him to dance along with him. 

“Sure it does, you know that feeling!” he tried. When Gavin only let out an exasperated sigh and came him an apologetic smile, he groaned. “That feeling Gav that feeling! Ugh how to I describe it? It’s that feeling that no matter what happens tonight, it’s going to be fucking top.” Michael grabbed Gavin’s hips, pulling him closer. “C’mon Gav, catch that feeling and dance with me.”

“Yeah okay Michael, you’re right. Tonight is gonna be top.” He said, fighting the smile off his face at the feeling of Michael’s hand on his waist. “Just bloody top.”

They spent the rest of the night like that, hands on each other’s waists and dancing to the ever changing music. Not really grinding on each other, but from any distance you would think they were. They were constantly downing more drinks, getting way too wasted to even notice when Geoff waved to them, signaling his departure and telling them to be safe. 

When the bar finally closed for the night, they both silently agreed on going back to Michael’s apartment, as it was closer to the bar and neither felt like dealing with Geoff in the morning. They walked mostly in silence, besides the occasional Gavin-ism, Do you think somewhere in the universe there is another earth with another Gavin Free and Michael Jones only you are British instead of me?, and drunken giggles. Michael had his arm around Gavin’s waist and Gavin’s was around Michael’s shoulders, mostly for support, but also because Gavin quite liked the way it felt to have the shorter lad tucked against his side like this. 

“Micool?” Gavin asked once they reached Michael’s apartment. “Would it be alright if I stayed with you in your room tonight? It’s just that I’m much too tall for your couch and it hurts my back, right, and-“ Michael cut him off.

“It’s alright Gavvy. You can sleep with me.” Grabbing Gavin’s hand and leading him toward the bedroom, blushing bright red at his latest sentence. “I mean... sleep as in sleep ya know? Not as in… sleep. Goddammit.” Gavin giggled brightly. “Shut up asshole or you can suffer on the couch.” Michael snapped, tossing a t-shirt at Gavin. Looking horrified at the prospect, Gavin quickly changed and hopped into the bed. Turning off the lights and getting into the bed, Michael turned to Gavin.

“So? Did you do it?”

“Do what exactly?”

“Catch that feeling! Did you party hard tonight like it was the last night of your life?” Michael asked, all he wanted was for his boi to have fun, specifically fun with him.  
“Oh… nah guess not.” Gavin said, his voice dropping several octaves into a whisper. “If it was really my last night there’s a few things I would’ve done.” He said, turning on his side to face Michael. He hadn’t realized how close they were, their noses practically touching.

“Really? Like what?” Michael whispered, inching his face ever closer to Gavin’s. 

Letting the alcohol in his system fuel his next decision, he decided fuck it and went for it. “Like this.” He replied, closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against Michael’s for the briefest moment, pulling away before Michael could even react. Upon spying the look on Michael’s face, he looked away, sheepish and embarrassed. “Ahh… sorry ‘bout that. I’ll just… suffer the couch” He began to get out of bed before Michael grabbed him pulling him back down. 

“Get back here you fuck. You have no idea how long I wanted that.” He growled, bringing Gavin’s lips back to his. Michael’s mouth felt exactly how Gavin had pictured it, soft, but at the same time rough. They parted, forehead to forehead Michael whispered, “Glad you caught the feeling boi.” Before kissing Gavin again.


End file.
